pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to Win a Hugely Awesome Date
FG10: *runs out wearing a dress* Welcome to who wants win a hugely awsome date!!! Where you can come in with your date and try to win a big one!!! Phineas: Me and Isabella are ready to win! Cheer: I will send a invite to people FG10: I diiiiiid Zach and Night walk in Night: Hello hello hello Phineas: You do realize you two are together than right Night and Zach: EEWW NO, Not Fg10: Suit yourself Juliette and Baljeet walk in* (big surprise right? ^.^) Juliette: Bonjour everyone! ^.^ Baljeet: Hello *waves shyly* Fg10: YAY people acual people and not these guys Night ZAch: Hey! Juliette: What do you mean 'people'? I'm a French Fry! ^.^ Isabella: ...What...? Juliette: I call myself a french fry because I'm French. Get it? Everyone: Oooohhh. Night: What about the fry part FG10: Don't ruin it! Zach: ruin what? Night: *takes out stuffed animal* Hehe Zach: O_O I should run *runs away* Night: THat's what you get for ruining a moment Fg10: Ignore them Phinello: Yeah. Ignore them. Candace: Why am I here? I'm Jeremy's date, not yours. Regurge: Who cares? Juliette: O.O Did FG10 say you could be here? Regurge: ....I think Juliette: Did you get an invitation today like my creator Regurge: ...Invitation? Juliette: Yea, but maybe FG10 will let you stay. FG10: I invited 3 people. TD, RBH, And P&I4EVAH! The last person was for anyone. Zach from the cornor of the room: So Gurgy can be here Night: As long as he has a date FG10: As long as he doesn't hurt anyone he's good to go Cheer: *Stares at Zach and Night* I feel out dated FG10: Yes, yes you do Night: Who's that girl Zach: RAndom person FG10: Cheer and everyone, ignore them. Phineas: Where's Ferb FG10: TOO lazy to let him in Juliette: May we just get on with this. Me and Baljeet are ready to win! Baljeet: Win what? I thought we were going to a math seminar Juliette: *covers Baljeet's mouth* Er... yea about that... Can we just get started please? Fg10: Sure just make sure Baleet signs the paper saying if he gets beat up by Buford he's fine with it Cheer: Sure we'll start Fg10: Okay, How well do you know your date? Write down what his or her fave thing to do Juliette: *writes down "Play soccer and learn, supecifically math* Baljeet: *writes down Play soccer, write songs* Zach: *writes down elephants* Night: *Hits Zach with paper Zach: I want a sandwich Fg10: If I give you the sandwich will you leave Zach: *nods* Fg10: In the hall. Isabella: *writes build things* Phineas: *writes earn patches* Reurge: *Writes down go shopping* (Carl and Alice walk in... Note: Read Alice's Cannon info) Carl: Aww were late Alice: Well sorry! Its not my fault Japan was going to-... Nevermind. Can we still be here since they are still writeing? Fg10: Sure! Cheer: You guys do relize I'm single because my maker is WAY too lazy to make me a love Fg10: You can have Zach Cheer: O_O Pass. I like being me! Fg10:Good Juliette: *Giggles at Cheer* Good! You don't need a man to bring you down! Baljeet: Hey! Juliette: Oh Baljeet, you're not a man, you're... you. Baljeet: Cool! I get my own little catagory! Juliette: Yea, not sure if that's a good or a bad thing ^.^ But I love ya anyway ^.^ Buford: You're not a man youre- Fg10: Buford should leave before- Night: *Duck tapes Buford's mouth* Cheer: I did kiss someone Fg10: Not yet! Juliette: *looks at Night* Thanks Night, I didn't want him to say something that might upset Baljeet. Baljeet: Aww, thank you Juliette. Thank you Night. *realizes something* Wait, what was he going to say? Juliette: O.O ...That you're... the greatest best friend a person could ask for! *hugs Baljeet to distract* Baljeet: What does that have to-- Juliette: *cuts off Baljeet* SHHHH! Don't talk! Night: *reads Buford's mind* WOW! You do NOT want to know Juliette and Baljeet: O.O Juliette: I'm just glad Emma's not here. If she was, then bring on the insaults. Cheer: Many threats too. (Different Emma) Fg10: So what did you write Zach: This sandwich good! Carl: Sorry, I broke the pen but I found another! *Writes down taking down a forgen spy HQ* Alice: *Writes down baking* Fg10: WOW! I think all of you -besides Night and Zach- got a point! Awsome!!!! Now for the next round you and your date have to go to the forest, get lost, and find your way back Night: *Teleports them to the middle of the forest* Juliette: Okie Dokie! Now, how do we get there? Baljeet: Date? Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here? Night: *reappeares* Sorry she meant awsome friend who you arrived with *dissappears* Baljeet: *turns to Juliette* Can you PLEASE tell me what's going on? This is NO math seminar! Juliette: *shifts eyes and grabs Baljeet's arm* WELL, HERE WE GO! *runs out the door to a forest* (Meanwhile in another equally middle part of the forest) Carl: OMIGOSH we really are in the middle of a forest! Alice: Pssh. Easy. The hard part would be if say I tripped on a rock and got hurt or something Zach: (appeares next to Carl) I got locked out of my house and following you! Carl: Umm.. Alright Alice: Lets go this way .*Alice runs off and stops by a log on the side of a waterfall* Alice: See? I told you this was easy! I can see the end from here! Carl: (looks off into the distance) Where? Alice: You will just have to follow me then. Hmm.. Looks like we will have to jump if we want to make good time. Carl: What?? Zach: You heard the girl who will be in one of these! JUMP!!! .*Alice pushes Carl before he has a chance to react then she dives in, She makes it to the bottom before Carl* Zach: *jumps after them* .*At the edge on the water* Carl: I cant belive you pushed me in Alice: Would you have gone any other way? Carl: Good point. Now where do we go? Alice: East. Zach: That stuff is alive you know Alice: Intresting... Lets avoid the quicksand people! Carl: So we just go east? How long? Alice: Well since we took that shortcut about a 10 minute run Carl: 10 minuet RUN? Alice: Yep lets go! (Alice, Carl, and Zach start running. Alice slows down to keep at pace with Carl and Zach and they make it out in 15 minutes) Alice: See? A nice jog and it didnt take long Carl: Jog... sure. Well where out! Zach: Jog??? Funny word (With Baljeet and Juliette) Baljeet: *walking with Juliette* Juliette, can you please tell me why we are doing this, because I am completely lost! Juliette: We're just... uh... taking a test! Yea, taking a test! Baljeet: What kind of test? Juliette: Just... uh... a test of friendship! Yeah! A test of friendship! Baljeet: Okay... (In the House) Isabella: How did we get in here so fast? Phineas: The person editing us was too lazy to make a scene for us Fg10: Yep! Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date